Rebirth
by aKiMOToMiHAru
Summary: Lavi’s innocence has some problem, and he has to leave the Order soon. Lavi X Allen
1. Confusion

**Note: **This is my FIRST time publishing fanfiction on this website, although the second time overall. My first story wasn't complete and I deleted all of it, seeing that I'm such a failure... (sob) So my story may suck a little… maybe. I may change my writing style bit by bit as the story goes on. At the same time, it would get more mature... I'm thinking of submitting an extra part in the mature section, connected to the story but I'll still continue it here without the mature themes in it. When it comes to this, I'll inform it here. And... Both of them are not together in this chapter YET.

**Setting:** Somewhere after Lenalee got her innocence back in Crystal-form.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray man and the characters. I'm just using some of the characters for some fun XD

**Warnings:** Those who don't like BL/shounen ai, don't read! My English may make you sick as well.

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Confusion**

'_Don't you become a crystal-type Lavi,'_ these words went through Lavi's mind while he lied on his bed. _'Tell me right away if you see any indication of it.'_

'_If so, we'll leave.'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mornin', beansprout!" Lavi tapped Allen's shoulder as he sat on the seat next to Allen, with Timcanpy on his head.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN!!" Allen corrected.

"Heh, what a temper despite eating so much to fill your growling stomach!" Lavi said, staring at the huge pile of food on the table in front of Allen. "And you don't seem to grow at all!!" Lavi teased.

Allen gave his friend a glare and went back to his half-finished breakfast. However, he couldn't concentrate much as the redhead was irritating him.

Lavi examined the inspector next to Allen. "Hey, two-spot! You're not eating?"

"Can you stop being so rude?!" Howard screamed at Lavi, not answering the question. With that, he continued to write on to the stack of papers on the table.

"My bad. Didn't sense that you're in a bad temper." Lavi said and rested his head on table, with his arms as a pillow, facing Allen. Timcanpy was helping itself to some of Allen's food while the boy continued devouring his food.

"Aren't you hungry?" The white-haired asked after finishing his last mouthful.

"Maybe… But I'm not in the mood to eat much, so let's not waste food." Lavi stuck his tongue out. "Even though, maybe you could have finished the leftovers."

Allen knew that there was something wrong with Lavi. Firstly, he was a bit too annoying to begin with and now, he wasn't eating anything although he hasn't eaten since last night. It was impossible that he's not hungry at all when he usually eats quite a lot, although not as much as himself.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Is there anything wrong with me?" he smiled and gave the 15-year-old a questioning look. But he knew he was not going to be spared when the white-haired gave him a 'don't think you can get away with this' look.

"It's just that…"Lavi drifted off as he got up from the table, eyes looking to the side. Allen stared at him for answers.

"I was just thinking whether my Ozuchi Kozuchi would be the same as before." Lavi said the truth, but not fully.

"You're worrying about the powers of your hammer? Is that all?" Allen asked, not believing his answer completely.

"Yah… That's all." Lavi said, this time, lying.

Allen could tell that his friend is not telling him the truth, but he knew he would not get anything out at this rate.

"Ok, I shall not ask anymore until you're willing." Allen gave up.

"Hahaha… That's really it, honest!" He was lying through his teeth and he knew it.

'_Honest my foot!'_ thought Allen.

In the meantime, the redhead was getting off his seat beside white-haired.

"For a start, let's go find Komui then." Lavi suggested. "I think we have piles of things to pack up in the Order."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen (with Timcanpy) and Lavi were in a room filled with books all over and numerous weird stuffs. They had been assigned to this room and they had no idea where are they as they haven't been to this room at all. Howard had finally left Allen's side as he had to attend a meeting or something that the kids would not have any idea about.

"About time he left. It's like an extra shadow behind my back with this supervision going on. I guess he thinks it's alright for me and you to be left in this room alone to pack things up." Allen exclaimed as he felt as if somebody has gotten of his shoulders.

"Haha, it's just difficult to talk to you with two-spots sticking on to you like superglue too. And, of course it's fine for us to be left alone! I don't like anything much would happen!" Lavi replied as he stared at the amount of things to pack.

Allen suddenly blushed after Lavi's comment about them being left alone. He had no idea why he blushed and tried hiding it from Lavi. Thank goodness Lavi didn't notice it due to the messiness in the room, distracting him. Timcanpy got off Allen's head and fluttered across the room.

"Let's get to work then!" The redhead turned around to face Allen.

During the whole packing up, Allen just couldn't stop looking at Lavi. Whether it was because of Lavi lying or he just wanted to look at him, Allen couldn't really figure out. Before he could confuse himself further, Allen spoke up.

"Say, would you tell me what's wrong with you now?" the white-haired asked again.

Lavi couldn't answer his question. He couldn't tell him the truth despite how much he wanted to say it out loud. He hadn't decided on whether to tell Allen or anybody about it yet. It wasn't a big matter (maybe), so he actually wanted to keep from them.

"Lavi?" Allen got him back to reality. He could sense Allen being concerned.

"It's not anything important, Allen. It's fine." Lavi replied.

Allen couldn't stand it anymore and put the books in his hands down on to the floor with a thud. He stormed all the way to Lavi, closing the gap between them, pulled Lavi at the collar of his shirt and smashed him on to the wall. Timcanpy was shocked and flew over to them, hovering over their heads.

"Ahh… What was that for, Allen?!" Lavi yelled into Allen's face.

"LAVI! Can't you believe me? Can't you tell me anything about you?" Allen paused, looked at him with anxious eyes and continued, "I don't know anything about you, except that you're Lavi and your incredible memory! What the hell's your name?! Lavi can't be your name! Are you an exorcist or are you a bookman successor?! Why are you an exorcist when you're a bookman successor?! I know nothing now that I thought about it!!" Allen screamed into his face desperately.

Lavi looked into his eyes and laughed off. Allen was puzzled and was going to question him when he was stopped by Lavi as he started talking. "Hahaha… Allen… Did you tell me EVERYTHING about you? Are you going to tell me even if I asked?"

Allen's eyes shot wide open. He, too, did not tell his exorcist friends everything about himself. He knew he couldn't. The things about him and Mana… Their secret.

Allen did not deny and let his bangs cover his eyes. "Sorry… I shouldn't be so selfish." Slowly, his hands on Lavi's collar loosened.

Lavi patted Allen on the head with his right hand. "It's ok." Allen bit his lips, regretted being so harsh on Lavi and angry at himself for not being able to be truthful to his friends.

"Well, continue packing then." He smiled at Allen. The white-haired exorcist forced himself to give a smile so Lavi would not be worried as Timcanpy landed on his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shortly, Howard returned to supervise Allen. They were not even half finished even after it was already late in the night. It might take days before the room can be completely packed up. After the incident, both of them haven't been talking to each other much, even for the very talkative redhead. Allen was still thinking about the secrets that he's keeping from his friends, occasionally looking over to Lavi, while Lavi mind was still filled with voices of the Bookman. Suddenly, Allen's stomach growled, which was about time, even though Allen did ate at the cafeteria for lunch and dinner.

"Do you wanna eat something?" Lavi asked for the obvious.

Then they walked over to the cafeteria where Allen ordered numerous amount of food from Jerry.

"Are you still not eating?" Allen asked worriedly, as a few pinch of food from Allen's plate was all Lavi ate for the whole day. Timcanpy ate much more than he did.

"I did eat, didn't I?" Lavi answered jokingly but changed his tone after spotting Allen's expression. "I'm ok, but I might puke if you force food down my throat," said Lavi playfully, although knowing that it would not reassure Allen one bit.

Just as he was going to tease Allen again, Reever came to their table.

"Oh, hi Reever! Long time no see!" Lavi said, waving his hand, although they didn't contact for only one day.

"Ai! Libur!" Allen blurted with food in his mouth.

"Well, my name's Reever," he waved at both of them with a smile, and nodded as his and Howard's eyes met. The inspector did the same.

"Are you here regarding something?" asked Lavi, suspiciously.

"Yes, it's about your innocence, Lavi," Reever said, taking a little interest in Timcanpy, which was gobbling Allen's food.

Lavi's one good eye shone with sparks, although deep down, it wasn't the same. "Is it fixed?"

"That's why I'm here to ask you to retrieve it!" Reever exclaimed.

"That's great!" Lavi smiled, like a child who had received sweets.

Lavi prepared to move towards Reever before a grip on his arm stopped him. He turned his head to find himself looking into a pair of concerned silvery-grey eyes.

"I'll come along as well," the white-haired requested, looking into the older boy's emerald-green eye.

Lavi paused before agreeing, "Alright. I don't mind waiting awhile for you to finish. Judging by how gluttony you are, I guess a second's enough!" Lavi teased and in turn, received a punch in his face.


	2. Indications

**Note: **As I have written this story in advance, I'll be updating 1 chapter a day. But as the story goes on, I don't think I'll be able to do that… So, just be happy with the 1 chapter update a day for now until I inform you guys about when I'm not doing so. Btw, pls review :) I wanna improve on my writing if it sucks that much. And… there'll be 1 period when I'm not able to post as I'll be having 'O' Levels and I assume this story will be able to continue for quite long. So pls kick my butt if I didn't update for like, a week!!  
Thanks for reading my loads of crap here XD

**Setting:** Somewhere after Lenalee got her innocence back in Crystal-form.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray man and the characters. I'm just using some of the characters for some fun

**Warnings:** Those who don't like BL and yaoi, don't read! My English may make you sick as well.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Indications**

"Ok, this is it," Reever said, opening the door in the process.

They were led into a room in the science department. Lavi was apparently worrying and his face showed how serious he is right now. Allen obviously noticed it and begun to trust Lavi's words about his worries. Lavi's innocence was sitting on the table in front of them, looking brand new.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi!" Lavi exclaimed and ran over to his hammer. "Ahh… I missed you so much Ozuchi Kozuchi!" Lavi hugged the hammer like his lover. "I feel so empty without you! I would not let you get destroyed anymore by that baddy Tyki, no, not even anybody! I would…" he blabbered on, while the others stood there, looking at how idiotic he is, with sweat drops on their heads.

"Is it ok?" Allen asked Reever.

"Ok? Of course it's fine for the accommodator of the innocence to care so much for it, although a bit too mu-," Reever was interrupted. "Erm… I mean the status of the innocence?" Allen corrected.

"Ahaha…" Reever blushed in embarrassment. "Although the synchronization rate may drop a few percent, but I think it should be fine."

The door opened from behind and revealed Kanda, in his usual black T-shirt and white pants. And he gave his usual irritated look as he took a glimpse at the white-haired beansprout.

"Why the hell is the beansprout here?!" he asked, not actually expecting an answer, annoyed by Allen's appearance.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN!!" corrected Allen with veins popping out from his head.

Kanda smirked and made his way to the right side, where a round table with three legs stood. He reached out and picked up a sword, which was apparently his innocence, Mugen. "Like finally…"

"Haha… A lot of things had happened you know," Reever said with an apologetic tone.

With that, Kanda advanced to the door with his repaired Mugen. "Don't let me see you again, beansprout!" and shut the door behind him.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN!!" Allen shouted with all his might.

That seemed to have drawn Lavi back to reality and turned around.

"Looks like you're done with the mushy stuffs for your innocence," Reever joked.

"Heh heh… Can't blame me. Ozuchi Kozuchi shattered into pieces right in front of my eye, it's good to see it back into shape," Lavi explained.

"Ok, I still have work to do… So if you don't mind, you can go now," Reever gave a tired look.

"Aw, come on. Don't show us your eye bags, we know you're tired. Get some rest before working! Good luck! And thanks!" Lavi encouraged, not forgetting to thank him and left the room after keeping his hammer. Allen and Howard followed after the white-haired waved.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen yawned with his mouth wide open as he followed Lavi out of the department.

"Let's get some sleep then," Lavi suggested to Allen. "Although it might be a good idea to tire that two-spots there out so that he wouldn't follow you around like he fancy you."

"I wouldn't tire out that easily! And I'm supervising for your information," Howard said as a vein popped out.

"We'll separate here, beansprout. Cause I'll be on to somewhere before turning in," Lavi said and went off after biding farewell.

"Goodnight Lavi! And my name's Allen!!" Allen shouted to Lavi before returning to his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Indications… What kind of indications…?' _thought Lavi as he went out of the Order to try out his innocence. He had informed Komui about it and he allowed Lavi to do so. For Lavi's information, he also told him that Kanda did the same. Lavi had been careful not to bump into Kanda as he didn't want to see him right now. A wireless golem followed him as he reached a spot with trees towering over him. Lavi took a deep breath before taking his hammer out and throwing it up in the air.

'_I shouldn't be afraid… Why am I afraid?'_

"Innocence, activate!" commanded Lavi.

'_I'm a bookman successor… I'm supposed to be impartial and not taking any sides.'_

The hammer responded and glowed with light, growing in size at the same time. _'It seems normal,'_ thought Lavi, as he stretched his right arm and grabbed the hammer by the handle.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi! Ma-," he was going to try out his repaired innocence when was interrupted by the expected, Kanda.

"It seems that you're trying out," Kanda said, with an emotionless face.

"Well, yah. Aren't you too, Yu?" Lavi asked.

"Of course I am," Kanda answered and reached for his Mugen.

Lavi held up his hammer and went straight for Kanda. Mugen met his hammer to stop him.

"What are you trying to do, Lavi? Kill me?" Kanda asked as he pushed his sword against the hammer.

"What do you think? Your imitating skills are pathetic; I think you better brush it up. Don't you think so too? Yu-chan?" asked Lavi as he raised his innocence for another attack.

"Ozuchi Kozuchi! Man! Man! Man!" Lavi commanded and his hammer grew three times bigger than before. He slammed it on to the ground, missing Kanda as he swiftly dodged.

The raven-haired exorcist smirked and slashed his sword at Lavi which was dodged.

"I think I've made the right choice!" The imposter concluded and smiled evilly.

Lavi didn't understand what he meant and proceeded to attack once again.

"I can see that you want an answer, so I shall grant your wish before you die in my hands, not knowing why!" Kanda tried leaving a slash on Lavi's arm, but missed.

Each of them continued blocking another's attacks as the Akuma explained, "I saw two of you coming out of the building and was thinking how lucky I was. After observation, I figured that you're a weakling!" Lavi clenched his teeth. "I'm not the sort who likes to go against strong opponents, they're just plain idiots! However, I want to help the Earl. So I absorbed information from that kid's brain and came here to finish you off as planned!!" He finished and wielded the sword with a great strength, crushing Lavi to the ground.

Lavi quickly got up and raised his hammer. He was planning to use the seals to finish the akuma off, but the seals did not appear. _'What?'_

Kanda slashed the sword down and Lavi blocked the sword with much force. "And for your information," the Akuma pushed against the hammer and Lavi's legs exerted great force on to the ground. "I'm soon-to-be Level three."

The Akuma wielded the sword at Lavi and he was thrown a few metres away and his back smashed hard on to a tree. He groaned in pain as blood spurt out of his mouth. Using his hammer as a support, Lavi stood up with much difficulty, feeling his energy being sucked away. He would have been able to defeat this level two akuma if his innocence hadn't failed him. _'Ozuchi Kozuchi… What's wrong…? Come on! Give me power! So that I can beat up this damn Akuma until he's beef jerky!'_ Lavi knew he wasn't going to last any longer and asked for assistance through the wireless golem.

Kanda pointed his sword at Lavi and pierced. Lavi once again used his hammer to block the sword; however his hammer broke into pieces as the sword pierced through it, through Lavi's heart and into the tree trunk. He coughed out umpteen blood and blood oozed out from his chest. Lavi fell on to his knees as his legs couldn't support him anymore.

"Hahahaha… I did it! I did it! I di-," Kanda's voice broke off as his body was sliced. "Ahhhhh!!" and he vanished along with the sword at Lavi's chest.

Lavi groaned and collapsed on to the soiled ground, blood gushed out of his chest after the sword vanished and spread over the ground.

"Lavi!!"


	3. Evasion

**Note: **Now that I think of it… The story may not get as long as I thought… I still haven't finish thinking about what's going to happen at the back!! NO!!

**Setting:** Somewhere after Lenalee got her innocence back in Crystal-form.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray man and the characters. I'm just using some of the characters for some fun

**Warnings:** Those who don't like BL and yaoi, don't read! My English may make you sick as well.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Evasion**

"Lavi!!" Allen and Lenalee screamed at the same time. Both of them rushed to Lavi's side and Allen raised him up by the shoulders. "Lavi!" Lenalee started crying while Kanda and Miranda came over. "I'll carry him! Quick!" Allen ordered anxiously, totally forgetting Miranda can stop the bleeding.

"Innocence, activate!" As quickly as she can. Miranda reversed the time on Lavi.

Lavi's wounds were soon gone and the stab in his chest was back to normal. He also began to regain consciousness. "Wha…," his eye fluttered open and saw Allen's face right in front of his. "ALLEN! Don't scare me like that!" Lavi jumped out of Allen's grip and saw all of them giving him a worried look, with exception of Kanda. Allen wasted no time and grabbed Lavi's arm over his shoulders. "Hurry! We've got to get him to the infirmary!"

"Hey, I can walk!" Lavi struggled.

"I'll take Lavi and Miranda with me first!" Lenalee suggested and activated her innocence. "Innocence, activate!" The blood red rings at her ankles dispersed and wrapped around her legs, becoming a pair of boots. Lenalee grabbed Miranda by the waist and Lavi by the wrist, releasing him from Allen. With that, she took off to the headquarter with her innocence before Lavi could release his arm from her.

Allen and Kanda briskly followed back to the Order.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I though you said that his innocence was alright?" Allen asked Reever anxiously.

"I really did though so. I don't understand why his hammer broke too," Reever replied with concern.

Allen looked on the ground before turning his back on Reever, entering the infirmary. Howard followed behind. He turned to the left to find Lavi lying on a bed with the head nurse and Bookman looking after him. If Lenalee hadn't gone to find her brother, he might be facing a crying Lenalee right now. Krory and Miranda had left the room, knowing that they can do nothing while Bookman stayed behind, trying to understand the situation.

Allen walked towards Lavi's bed and stood beside it, Bookman on the opposite.

"Is there anything that could be done?" Allen asked worriedly.

The head nurse and Bookman took a glance at each other before Bookman answered his queries. "There's nothing we could do about his fever although his wounds should be fine. We can only wait for his fever to go down."

However, Allen could sense a tinge of strangeness in Bookman's tone, so he knew it wouldn't be as simple. After Bookman left and the head nurse went to the other parts of the infirmary, Allen made his way out as well. He was tired due to the lack of sleep. Thinking that he had better rest in order to regain strength for the morning, he plodded to his room, feeling useless. It was a good thing that the infirmary wasn't far from his room, or it would've taken forever to reach there.

"Ah! Sorry! I wasn't looking!" he said, taking a look at the person he bumped into. Howard backed away to prevent knocking into Allen. It was Lenalee. Her eyes were filled tears and there were trails of wetness on her cheeks. "Lenalee!"

"Lavi's hammer can't be fixed!" Lenalee cried before throwing herself at Allen, sobbing on his shoulder. Allen was astonished while Lenalee continued, "It kept breaking throughout the process! Lavi may have to leave us soon!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_Where am I…?' Lavi opened his eyes, finding himself standing. He was in some space that's completely white. A distance away, in front of him was a innocence, in a cubic form. It was glowing strongly and brighter as Lavi took a step forward. 'Innocence?' It felt strange. Not the same as before._

'_I remember… fighting against the Akuma who imposed as Kanda… Ozuchi Kozuchi was acting weird. Then I was stabbed right through the heart because Ozuchi Kozuchi broke.'_

"_What happened? Why can't you fight normally?" Lavi asked in confusion._

"_Because you should get rid of it right now, Lavi! It doesn't need you and you don't need it!" A voice from behind answered._

_Lavi turned around in surprise and there stood Bookman Junior._

"_It can't synchronize properly with you anymore, Lavi. Its synchronization rate with you dropped like raindrops from the sky. You shouldn't be bothered about it at all! You're not supposed to be attached to the innocence! And of course, those people that you're working with! You're a Bookman! Not an Exorcist! Stop being such an asshole!"_

_Lavi knew this, he knew this all along. But he just couldn't. He couldn't just stand by and watch as his friends suffered! Friends? Are they friends? Are they supposed to be friends? "AHHHHHHHH!! STOP IT!!" Lavi shrieked as he clenched his head and fell on his knees._

"_Don't you want to become a Bookman, Lavi? Why are you confused? Isn't that your goal? Why are you so indecisive, Lavi?!" Bookman Junior shouted._

_Lavi didn't answer. He continued kneeling on the snow white floor, trying to ease his pain. He had gotten away before. Now he wasn't sure whether he could escape anymore. This isn't an illusion made by Road. This is inside of him. He couldn't escape now._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen was back into the infirmary after escorting Lenalee back to her room. _'Have his innocence left him? But, the innocence is still there… Are they not compatible anymore? Is that why?'_ These questions were going through his head over and over again. He was concerned that Lavi's fever might deteriorate further due to the possible lost of innocence. He couldn't bear to leave his side this instant.

The white-haired gazed at his red-haired friend. Lavi's face seemed to glow under the lights, showing how stunning his features were. His breathing was slightly brisk as his chest rose and fell. Allen settled into the chair next to Lavi's bed and held on to his hand. Howard stood right beside him. Allen was slightly annoyed by the presence of the inspector when he wasn't in such a good mood. "Lavi…" He called out, despite the presence of Howard and abruptly released his grasp on Lavi's hand, noticing how warm his hand was. _'Is this fever? He feels like he's on fire right now!'_ Overcoming his shock, Allen looked over to the nightstand on his left and noticed Lavi's headband. It was not the one made by Johnny, but the black one that Lavi tied before Johnny made him one (Allen don't know about this). _'Right… He didn't tell me why he always ties a headband, although he did take it out multiple times recently. His eye patch as well…'_

Allen's left eye suddenly activated and he could see a large number of Akuma coming from above. There were at least thousands. _'They're coming for us in massive numbers... Damn! It has be now of ALL times!'_ He activated his anti-akuma weapon promptly, turning his left arm from dark red to white, his fingers became claws. A white cloak was formed on his body and a mask hanged at his neck. He reached out his right arm, transforming his left arm into a sword. The Akuma straightaway crashed through the ceiling, opening an enormous hole. They were all Level threes, just like before when Lulubell came to recover the egg. The Black Order isn't as safe anymore.

"All of you get out of here NOW!!" Allen bellowed at every patient, the head nurse and the inspector. They complied and hurried out of the infirmary as the head nurse directed them. In their panic, Lavi was left behind with Allen. _'I'll protect you, Lavi!'_ the exorcist swore as he noticed Lavi being left out.

"You'll never get away!! All of you shall die!!" the Akuma yelled and went after the escaping patients.

"As if I'll let you do so!! Ahhhhh…!" Allen roared as he jumped towards the bunch of Akuma, wielding his sword. A handful of Akuma were destroyed in a flash but Allen was outnumbered.

"ARGH!!" groaned Allen as he crushed into the wall with a great impact. The crash didn't seem to hurt much and he jumped up to attack again. As he defeated the Akuma in front of him, another prepared to attack him from the back. Before Allen could turn back, the Akuma reached him. "Innocence! Activate!" A cry was heard and the Akuma was gone by the time he managed to turn over. It was destroyed by Lenalee.

"Allen! We're here to help!" she said while Allen touched the ground. He looked around and saw his exorcist friends fighting against the Akuma. He returned into the air and continued fighting. However, it wasn't enough. The generals were out of the Order in the meantime and the number of exorcists… _'Those who can easily defeat level three Akuma weren't enough! There're not enough strong exorcists!'_

All of a sudden, the redhead stirred. "Lavi?" Allen fought off an Akuma. "Are you awake?" Allen asked anxiously, but there wasn't an answer. Lavi gritted his teeth so tightly that Allen was frightened as he had a glimpse. Droplets of sweat formed against his skin and his eyebrows frowned. "Are you alright, Lavi?!" Allen cried desperately.

He couldn't concentrate on fighting when he's worried about Lavi. Once again, he was thrown off and fell flat on to the ground, damaging the cemented floor.


	4. Regression

**Note: **I've finally finished this chapter after resetting this damn pc for many times and turning it on and off. The information about Lavi's innocence from now on is just plainly my imagination as the series hadn't reached that far. Hurray to creative juices! I will need some time to continue the other chapters from now on… So bear with me XP

**Setting:** Somewhere after Lenalee got her innocence back in Crystal-form.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray man and the characters. I'm just using some of the characters for some fun

**Warnings:** Those who don't like BL and yaoi, don't read! My English may make you sick as well. Some vulgar…

* * *

**Chapter 4: Regression**

"_You should be like this!"_

"_Like… what?" Lavi couldn't understand his words._

"_THIS! Just lying there like a statue. Being exceptionally emotionless while the Exorcists continued their fight with the Akuma!" Bookman Junior spread his arms apart like a bird preparing to fly._

"_I'm lying down?" Lavi asked, being totally clueless about the things going around him at the moment._

"_Yes. You have a damn fever thanks to that fucking innocence there. Can't seem to wake up though," Bookman Junior explained to his clueless alias._

"_Innocence?" Lavi faced his innocence. 'Why? I can't be lying down RIGHT NOW, having this damn fever! I need to get up immediately and kick those Akuma's asses!"_

"_Heh… You're finally getting the idea, aren't you? That innocence there is sucking your life away and giving you this damn fever! It sucks! Get rid of it and continue as a Bookman successor!" Bookman Junior advised._

_Lavi could feel his strength weakening. This wasn't a good sign. His innocence was really sucking his energy away._

"_And not only that!"_

_Lavi turned his head._

"_Don't you think you're a bit TOO close to that Allen Walker?"_

_Lavi's heart skipped a beat. Had he?_

"_Oh come on… Don't give the innocent face! Don't tell me you didn't notice… You're always sticking around him, teasing him, helping him… And I know you dreamt about him!"_

"_I just…!" Lavi was going to protest, but he couldn't. He did all the things Bookman Junior mentioned, even about dreaming. But he wasn't sure. Was he too close to Allen? He had never thought of it before._

"_I think it's time you get out of this whole Exorcist thing before things get any worse. Erase this alias and continue your training with Bookman!" Bookman Junior shouted._

'_Allen… Innocence… Bookman… Friends…'_

"_ARGH!!" Once again, Lavi shrieked before collapsing on to the cold white floor._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"LAVI!!" Allen yelled as if Lavi would wake up upon his call. An Akuma was going straight for Lavi and Allen leapt for the Akuma forthwith. "Arghhh!!" Allen bellowed as he sliced through it. He reached the ground and glanced over at Lavi. _'Lavi… I'm scared… I can't trust myself to protect you completely from the Akuma.'_ he thought as he continued fighting once again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"_Allen?" Lavi whispered softly as he lied on the floor. 'I thought I heard you… Crying out… My name…'_

_Lavi tilted his head so that he could face his innocence, closed his eye and prayed._

'_Innocence… Please! Give me power! I need to help Allen! Not just him! The other Exorcists as well! I can't just lie there like an idiot! I haven't figured it out yet. But I will! I'll let you do whatever you want with me after you lend me your power! I need you to help me protect Allen. Protect Panda Jiji (Grandfather). Protect the Exorcists. Protect humans against the Akuma. I need you NOW!!'_

_Lavi's innocence shone so brightly that Lavi's eye hurt so much when he tried opening it. "This… what's this?!" Bookman Junior asked with frustration._

"_Inno…cence…" Lavi stammered as he used all the strength he had left to stand on two feet. He staggered across the white space with difficulty, stretching his right arm towards the glowing light._

"_What… What are you doing, Lavi?! Why are you reaching for the innocence?! Are you trying to synchronize with it?! It can't do that with you anymore, Lavi! You can't just stop being a Bookman successor like this! You have to stop!!" Bookman Junior ran towards Lavi and stopped him from advancing by grabbing his shoulder, turning him around._

"_WAKE UP, LAVI! YOU'RE A BOOKMAN SUCCESSOR! NOT AN EXORCIST!" Bookman Junior vociferated._

_Lavi stared at Bookman Junior's face with a half-lidded tired eye. "I… have to save them…"_

_Bookman Junior gave him a stare and Lavi released himself from his grip. Not letting the tiredness get to him, he ran all the way to his innocence without pausing and touched it._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blood burst out of Lavi's head, from the forehead to the back. It was where Lavi had always worn his headband. The red liquid splattered on to the bed, nightstand and walls.

"LAVI!!" Allen screamed as he witnessed the horrifying scene. Lenalee did the same when she turned over upon hearing Allen's screams. Allen ran for Lavi and placed his right hand on to the side of his face, throwing the sword to the floor. His face was as hot as fire. Blood trickled down Allen's fingers and tears mixed with it as they fell from Allen's eyes. _'Lavi… Don't die…'_

Just then, the blood that has burst out of Lavi's head began to gleam brightly. Tears that are left on Allen's face glowed as well and combined with the blood as they grouped into a ball. It hovered above Lavi's head before splitting and circled it like a headband. "This is…" Allen murmured and fingered the newly formed object. It felt soft and smooth, just like any other cloth or headbands. The red headband became luminescent upon the touch of Allen's fingers and Kanji characters of the elements which Lavi usually uses to summon powers appeared on it.

"You shouldn't turn your back on us!! Don't underestimate us!!"

Allen twisted his head to see a bunch of Akuma approaching him but wasn't in time to grab his sword. "Allen!" and a loud explosion was heard. Allen uncovered his eyes and found Lavi's bad destroyed, together with the wall. Allen was on the floor with Lavi pressing down on him, protecting him from the impact.

"Lavi!" Allen exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Lavi's neck. Lavi was taken aback by Allen's action but didn't struggle and hugged him round the waist. "I'm back... Allen."

Tears of joy escaped from Allen's eyes and he whispered into Lavi's ear. "Welcome back."

"Allen! Lavi! Watch out!" Lenalee warned. Allen reached for his sword and swung it at the approaching Akuma.

"Let's get back to work!" Lavi said and Allen nodded before he realizes something.

"Lavi… Your innocence…" He uttered.

"My innocence?" Lavi asked.

"You can't fight! You don't have a weapon! Your innocence!" Allen explained.

Lavi grinned and turned to face the numerous Akuma.

"Innocence! Activate!" The blood-red headband dispersed and formed a new form of hammer. It looks more complicated than before. Allen was shocked. _'Blood? Is it the same as Lenalee's innocence? The crystal-type? But, when did the innocence get into Lavi's body? And didn't the people in the science department tried to develop his innocence into weapon? It shouldn't be in his body! And my tears…'_

"Man! Man! Man! AHHHHHHHHH!" Lavi pressed the enlarged head of the hammer against the fire element seal and slammed it on to the ground. The seal expanded, surrounding all the Akuma. "Burn all of them into ash! Gouka Kaijin, Hi Ban!!"

Dozens of snake-like flames emerged from the seal burned through every Akuma in the area. Every person who witnessed it was stupefied.

"That's it, innocence." Lavi panted before fainting.

"Lavi!" Allen ran over to bring him back up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Light shone into his eye as he opened it. He was in his room, lying on his own bed.

"Lavi?"

Lavi shifted his head to the right to find Allen observing him with Timcanpy on his head. Howard was standing behind the white-haired.

"You finally woke up I see."

"Panda Jiji…" Lavi called out as he turned to face the left where Bookman and Lenalee were. He felt guilty when he peered into Bookman's eyes; he knew he'd done something that he shouldn't.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Bookman kicked Lavi right in the face that he flew out of the bed and landed on the floor.

"Hey! Ouch! I'm a patient here you know!" Lavi yelled as he caressed his head. The red headband was back in its place.

Lavi's stomach grumbled loudly, informing him that he needs to replenish his energy.

"Let's go to the cafeteria," Allen smiled at Lavi.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I think you're back to normal," Allen commented as he ate along with Lavi.

Bookman and Lenalee had gone to look for Komui, leaving the four of them behind, including Howard and Timcanpy. Lavi was somehow; glad that his stomach growled before anything else could happen. He was hesitant to face the truth from Bookman. He knew he couldn't deny that he failed as a Bookman successor. Being with Allen like this, somehow, calmed his panicky mind.

"No, I dip-pur!" Lavi retorted and swallowed his food. "I'm definitely NOT normal when I'm eating just as much as you do!!"

"No you're not! You're not even reaching a quarter of my normal serving!" Allen rebutted.

"Hahaha, alright. You win! I give up!" Lavi surrendered by raising both hands up after noticing how much Allen was having.

Allen swiftly finished his last plate and stared at Lavi. Lavi sensed a pair of eyes on him and started to feel uneasy.

"What, beansprout? Is there a problem?"

"I'm Allen!! And yes, there is," Allen responded.

Lavi's fear had materialized. Not only that, it had to be from the person whom he dreaded most from.

Lavi stopped his eating despite his hungriness and diverted from his food to face Allen. "What is it?" He asked, gently yet seriously.

Allen was taken aback by his sudden change of character and averted his eyes away from his. "It… It's nothing…"

'_What's the problem with him? I thought he was going to ask about my innocence… Or does he think that we should talk in private?'_ Lavi thought, observing the inspector sitting on the opposite side of the table.

"Hm? Lenalee?" Allen spoke, noticing her running over.

Her steps slowed as she approached their table and gradually stopped. Everyone at the table looked at her. She had that concerned expression on her face which Lavi didn't really want to see. Lavi knew what was going to happen so he interrupted her when she opened her mouth.

"I know. Let's go, Allen."


	5. Deductions

**Note: **Ok… Sorry! But this has to be BL and Yaoi!! So sorry to Mirokus wife… I've already written them in advance… It's getting more and more to the BL side rather than supernatural side as the chapters go on… It may turn back, I dunno? I'm happy with all the reviews/author/story alert/favorites!! Thanks to all for the encouragement you've given me :) I love this chapter XD The damn thing doesn't let me underline the title... WTF

**Setting:** Somewhere after Lenalee got her innocence back in Crystal-form.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray man and the characters. I'm just using some of the characters for some fun

**Warnings:** Those who don't like BL and yaoi, don't read! My English may make you sick as well. Numerous vulgar in this one…

* * *

**Chapter 5****: Deductions**

"Allen…" Lavi said as they walked their way to destination.

"I just noticed how much company you have with you. People LOVE to accompany you, beansprout!" Lavi realized, pointing at Timcanpy on his head and Howard at his side.

"Shut up! And my name's Allen!" Allen corrected yet again, annoyed. Although he was peeved, Allen blushed when he thought at the want for Lavi to stick to him like superglue.

Lenalee, Allen (with Timcanpy and Howard) and Lavi soon arrived at their destination, which was Komui's office. Komui, Bookman and Reever were all in the room, waiting for them.

"Lavi, I'm sure you know that I sent you here regarding your innocence," Komui said.

"Yes."

'_Tell me right away if you see any indication of it.__ If so, we'll leave.' _The heart-breaking words flashed in Lavi's mind once again.

"Alright, we'll start with how your innocence got into your body," Reever suggested. "Since we can't be sure, we assume that your innocence was inserted into your body when it broke and the sword stabbed into your heart. However, only a small percentage was able to get in whilst the others just fell on to the ground. Even then, it has a great impact on your body and therefore resulting in the fever."

"And the reason why it broke is probably because you've strained your innocence too much in the last fight with the Noah, resulting in extremely low synchronization rate. Either that or the innocence was ready to give up on you," Komui continued.

"So, the reason why it has the ability to be developed into a weapon is because only a small percentage entered Lavi's body?" Allen confirmed.

"Yes. But it wasn't successful, presumably due to the reaction with Lavi within his body. When he and his innocence were able to synchronize strongly, his innocence that was of high percentage, broke apart and vanished. This is likely due to transmission of innocence into his body," Komui explained.

"His innocence seemed to have become the same as Lenalee's, which is a crystal-type. But its appearance is slightly different due to the texture, softness and appearance of markings on it. This may be because crystal-type not only exist in a crystal-like form," Reever finished.

Each of them in the office agreed with the assumptions made while Allen was still puzzled over one issue.

"Allen? Is there a problem?" Komui asked, noticing his bewilderment.

"Erm…" Allen's cheeks flushed crimson with embarrassment and lowered his head before resuming his sentence. "…I want to know… why my… t…err..ears… meh…i…ixed… together with the… buh…lud… before… tru...ansforming into thu..a… heh…a..band…" He stammered with difficulty.

All of them were astounded and couldn't understand much of the sentence that he'd formed. The blush on Allen's cheek spread over his entire face.

"Sorry Allen… But could you repeat that question just now?" Reever asked, trying as hard as he could to not show Allen his perplexed face.

"Si…SORRY!" and Allen ran out of the office like wildfire, as red as a tomato. Timcanpy followed right behind Allen in panic while the others gawked at the door, too quick to respond accordingly.

"I…I shall go," Howard finally said, and opened the door to leave, finding Noise Marie standing at the door, dumbfounded.

"Excuse me," The inspector excused himself and went after Allen.

"Yes, Noise Marie?" Komui asked politely.

"I came here because I heard it's about Lavi's innocence. What's wrong with Allen?" Noise asked after answering his queries.

"Erm… He ran off after trying to complete his question but was a total failure…" Reever replied.

"So… Do any of you want to know what he said?" Noise asked another question, his cheeks turned pink slightly.

"WHAT?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

'_AHHHHHHHHHHH!! What in the world just happened?! This is a dream! No! Nightmare! Damnit I'm such an idiot! Why the fucking hell did I try to ask THAT question?! And I can't believe Noise is JUST OUTSIDE! This is so damn embarrassing!!'_ Allen flopped face flat on his bed, feeling utterly humiliated.

Timcanpy settle on to his head, sort of trying to comfort Allen by rubbing its wings against it. Howard entered the room and sat on his bed next to Allen's, staying absolutely silent.

'_Good… For Pete's sake, don't ask me anything… I'll go crazy… Damnit! Then how am I supposed to get the answer to my question? I assume that they'll find out what I was muttering about just now… No… They should have already found out by now… Then they'll be as confused as me. AHHH!! Why of all the time I have in my whole lifetime did I cry at that moment?!'_

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Allen screeched so unexpectedly that Timcanpy jumped of his head and Howard nosedived to the ground. He was lucky his voice did not travel out of the room, or he would've been dead meat.

"What the fucking hell was THAT for?!" Howard reprimanded rather than asked. His ears were probing with pain.

"Na-ing…" Allen muffled into his pillow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, as I was saying…" Komui said. "How the hell would I know the answer to that absurd question?!"

Everyone in the office was blushing furiously while Lavi was scarlet from head to toe.

"There may be some connection between Lavi and Allen? Is that possible…" Noise said.

"I think let's just end this conversation since it's getting nowhere," Bookman suggested and put an end to the awkwardness in the room.

"I think that's fine," Komui agreed and turned his direction towards Lavi. "Lavi, if we found out anything more about your innocence, we'll call you here. You'll be called here if we have anything to inform you, or vice versa. You're dismissed from the packing up today because your body's been quite weak, so rest as much as possible."

"Alright, but I won't be as useless as you think," Lavi accepted, not denying that his body is still trying to recover so he needs rest.

"Ok, then you may leave now. Allen doesn't have to work as well as he sustained some injuries from the fight. Oh, and your innocence's power is much stronger compared to before. I'll presume that it's because of your emotions which caused that for now, until we have further proof on that."

Lavi nodded and left the room. When he closed the door behind him, his whole face turned scarlet red again. _'What…? Tears? Why in the world…'_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen was famished after spending an hour lying flat on his stomach, suffocating. He hadn't moved an inch for that hour and now his joints hurt as he moved his legs and arms. After stretching his body, he went to the cafeteria with Timcanpy and Howard with him.

"The usual."

Allen knew who that was without having to look up. Usually he would push him away to order his food, but he was too exhausted to do so today.

"Beansprout!" Kanda yelped as he turned around.

"MY NAME'S ALLEN!!" Allen amended again.

"Damnit, this is just MY day to see you in the cafeteria," Kanda cursed.

"…The hell! I'm not annoying you right now, isn't it?!" Allen exclaimed, irritated.

"Just being in the same space as mine is enough to make my day the worst!" Kanda shouted.

"Here you go!" Jerry said as he passed a tray with soba and some tea and sauce on it to Kanda.

Kanda took it and went off, ignoring Allen.

'_What's the problem with him being so peeved with me every time…?'_

The irritated white-haired exorcist went forward and ordered a whole list of food from Jerry.

"You're as hungry and attracting as usual I see."

Allen spun around to find Lavi behind him. They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds before blushing and turning away.

'_What? Why am I blushing? Why is he blushing?'_ Allen thought as he tried to cool down.

"I-I'll go wait for you at the table," Lavi said and went off. _'I must be crazy!'_

"Here you go!" Jerry passed him a tray with tons of food on it. "The others will be ready shortly!"

"Ok! Thanks!" Allen smiled and collected the tray. He scanned the whole cafeteria for Lavi and finally saw the redhead.

"Itadakimasu!" Allen said while he took a seat next to Lavi and started digging in. Howard sat on the opposite side again and Timcanpy took a piece of toast from the tray.

Lavi rested his head on his palm and watched the parasitic-exorcist feast on his food.

"Are you going to eat?" Allen asked after gulping down his burger.

"No, I'm fine. Not hungry at the moment," Lavi replied.

'_I guess it's alright since he ate loads just now.'_ Allen thought as he gobbled his spaghetti.

Lavi yawned sleepily and moved to rest on his arms.

"You may want to catch some shuteye since you're not eating," Allen recommended to Lavi but he shook his head to reject.

"I'll rather watch you eat," Lavi grinned drowsily.

Allen's face immediately flushed red at the remark and returned to finish his food. _'I-Is he teasing me…?'_

'_No, I'm not teasing you. It's the truth.'_ Lavi thought, as if he could read Allen's mind.

"ALLEN!" It was Jerry. "Your food's ready! I can't leave at the moment! So could you come and take it?!" He shouted across the cafeteria. Nobody seemed to mind the yelling, it must've been normal.

"OK! I'm coming!" Allen yelled back and was getting off his seat before Lavi stopped him.

"I'll help you," Lavi offered and rushed to the counter.

'_Damn! Every little thing Lavi does is making me blush! What the hell is wrong with me?'_ Allen scolded himself and finished the last bite.

It wasn't long before Lavi was back to the table. "Here you go mister!" Lavi imitated a waiter and placed the tray in front of Allen on top of the previous tray.

"By the way, your innocence seems to be much stronger than before," Allen noticed and devoured his food.

"Yah… Komui said it may be due to my emotions at that time," Lavi explained. He was sinking into depression once again, now that he was reminded of his innocence.

'_If so, we'll leave.'_

Now that they've somewhat confirmed that his innocence has evolved in the type that's similar to Lenalee's, which is a crystal-type, this would mean he has to leave.

"Lavi," Bookman approached their table and stood next to Lavi. "I have to talk to you."

Lavi had predicted this and now he has to face it. "Ok."


	6. Valediction

**Note: **The ending's a bit abrupt because I couldn't find a nice spot to stop the story… For those who didn't listen to my warning, I'm warning you again so you won't regret if you read. Don't read it ANYMORE if you can't stand gays and guys kissing and touching… Lavi and Allen will get more intimate after they confessed their feelings :P Oh, and I'm not angry if you want to continue reading, I'm just exaggerating with the CAPS :) I'm not sure whether this can be T man... How innocent are teenagers nowadays?

**Setting:** Somewhere after Lenalee got her innocence back in Crystal-form.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray man and the characters. I'm just using some of the characters for some fun

**Warnings:** Those who don't like BL and yaoi, don't read! My English may make you sick as well. Some boy kissing and TOUCHING... And vulgar.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Valediction

Lavi sat on his bed facing Bookman. He took a deep breath and looked into Bookman's eyes.

"Lavi, you know what's going to happen. I've told you before so I'm not going to repeat myself. We can't stay here anymore or else you'll be too attached to your innocence which is not supposed to occur. We'll have to leave right away and replace with another alias," Bookman said and closed his eyes.

Bookman knew Lavi had chosen his innocence instead of being impartial as a Bookman successor and the feelings he has towards Allen. If they don't leave directly, Lavi would be unable to throw away this alias and continue to be a Bookman successor.

Lavi's chest was hurting and he gritted his teeth in pain. Although he had known this would happen, he had never imagined how excruciating it was.

Bookman knew Lavi was currently undergoing misery as Lavi was already too attached to the Black Order, his Innocence and Allen Walker.

"We'll leave tomorrow so pack your things today to prepare for departure," Bookman said and left Lavi in the room alone.

"Lavi?" There was a knock on the door and the voice was Allen's. "Can I come in?"

"Yah," Lavi allowed even though he was depressed, through and through.

The door cracked ajar and Allen came into the room with Timcanpy fluttering in. Howard was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's two-spots?" Lavi asked curiously.

"Howard? He left for some meeting or some sort again," Allen stated as he shut the door. Lavi didn't notice that he conveniently locked it.

"Well, isn't that convenient? I guess you're here because he's not sticking with you right now," Lavi guessed.

"Haha… As a matter of fact, it is why I'm here now," Allen said, making his way next to Lavi and lied on his bed.

"Hey! Who said you could do that!" Lavi asked.

"Oh come on, I don't think you actually mind!" Allen assumed and ignored Lavi's comment.

"Fine… So what're you here for?" Lavi inquired as he stared down at Allen. Timcanpy flew down from above and landed on Lavi's head. "And I didn't think he'll like my head as much as yours," Lavi commented as his eyeball rolled up.

Allen cackled and answered Lavi's question. "I'm here…" Allen sat up. "…to ease my and maybe your mind." With that, Allen pressed his lips against Lavi's, making the redhead flinch at the sudden and soft contact.

Allen broke away from the kiss and looked at Lavi's expression. He snickered at his shocked face and leaned in to kiss Lavi again. Timcanpy had skimmed through the air at a high speed from Lavi's head, taken aback. Lavi didn't resist and Allen pushed Lavi's head on to the bed before licking Lavi's mouth for entrance. Lavi complied and Allen's tongue explored the insides, licking at every object in its way. Lavi moaned and returned Allen the favor by doing the same for his mouth with his tongue. Soon, both of them fought for dominance until Lavi pushed Allen away.

"I…can't breathe!" Lavi gasped.

Allen smirked and pecked Lavi on the cheek before rolling off him.

"Were you trying to suffocate me?" Lavi got up, panting.

"Hmm… Maybe?" Allen replied playfully.

"Che! Kids…" Lavi said and lied back on the bed, shutting his eye.

There was a silence and the only sounds that could be heard were their breathing and Timcanpy's flapping wings.

"Lavi…" Allen broke the silence. "Does this mean that…" he blushed and continued, "You…like me?"

Lavi could barely hear the last three words. Again, he has to make a decision. Exorcist or Bookman? He couldn't answer Allen's question and treat it like child's play. He had to think over it carefully before he could reply. Now, he regretted kissing back in the first place. This is making things worse!

'_I actually thought of just leaving without hurting them so much… But now, because of my immaturity, I'm gonna hurt Allen! Damnit!'_

"I…" Lavi spoke, finally. "Don't like you…"

"So you love me?" Allen asked, thinking that Lavi's playing with words.

"Listen! I'm not joking here!" Lavi shouted and sat up.

"Then why did you return the kiss just now?! Stop lying!" Allen yelled, frightened that he had misunderstood.

"I just wanted to! Not because of anything else! Now that you understand, PLEASE leave and get out of my face!" Lavi ordered.

Allen couldn't understand Lavi was so nice to him a moment ago, and now, he is raising his voice at him. 'Lavi… Were you just toying with my feelings or is there another reason?'

Allen slammed Lavi back on the bed, outraged. Lavi thought he was going to kiss him again but he was wrong. Allen swiftly placed his hand at Lavi's groin and rubbed his semi-hard erection which was under layers of cloth. Lavi bit his lips to swallow a groan from his throat.

'_W-What is Allen doing?!'_ Lavi thought the worst.

Thankfully, it wasn't what Lavi thought, or he wouldn't be able to withstand himself.

"See? You're already hard when we only kissed! That proves you're feeling something!" Allen shouted into Lavi's face, proving his point.

Lavi was desperate to get Allen out of the room, he was afraid that he could not resist the urge to pin Allen on his bed and kiss him mad. He couldn't think straight anymore and just shrilled, "I mean what I said, so just LEAVE! GET LOST! I DON'T LIKE YOU!"

Allen's eyes were beginning to feel warm. "Lavi! You're a FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

He ran out of the room and shut the door with a loud bang. Timcanpy was still hovering above Lavi and settled in his red hair as he lifted himself up.

'_Allen…'_ Lavi thought, trying to ease his painfully hard erection. However, it wasn't working as he decided he'll better get a shower. He reached up and grasped Timcanpy in his hand. "Out you go, Timcanpy! You've been recording too much." With that, he released the golden golem out of his room. _'It's unbelievable that Allen actually let you in here! I can't let you record any further…'_ He rapidly grabbed his clean clothes and sprint for the bath.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen whammed his door so hard that it vibrated vigorously. He flopped on to his bed and buried his face in his pillow again. Warm, salty liquid begun gushing out of his eyes, soaking his pillow wet.

'_Why? Why did Lavi do that to me?!'_ Allen thought, but he was too depressed to think anymore and just cried.

By the time Howard was back, he found Timcanpy hovering outside and Allen was already fast asleep. It was near evening. Lavi was lying on his bed, trying to make up his mind. _'Maybe I should leave before it's too late, just like what Panda said. Since I've already hurt Allen quite deeply, he'll probably be cheering when I'm out. Yah… And why the hell did my head hurt so much when I went for a shower?! I actually almost fainted! Damn! Good thing I didn't have to bother about THAT part due to the headache…'_ He opened his eye and made his way to prepare for the departure the next day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mmm…" Allen woke up with a start. His eyes were still sore and swollen from his crying. Checking his alarm clock, he found out that it was already morning. _'What?! I've slept through the afternoon and night till now?! I'm surprised my stomach didn't wake me up… Guess I was too exhausted after all, since I haven't slept since…when? And because I cried too much…'_

Allen yawned and went for the washroom with Timcanpy on his head. Leaving Howard in his room, snoring.

"Mornin'!" Lavi greeted as Allen brushed his teeth.

Allen choked on toothpaste and quickly coughed to get it out of his windpipe. Timcanpy fluttered around Allen frantically.

"Are you alright?!" Lavi patted Allen's back to help.

"Yah… I'm fine," Allen said and wiped his tears away. _'How can he treat it like nothing has happened?!'_

"You've got to be careful in the future! Or I'll be reading an article on the newspaper: 'EXORCIST CHOKED AND DIED ON TOOTHPASTE!'! It'll be hilarious! Hahaha!" Lavi joked.

"Reading…on newspaper?" Allen asked as he noticed the weirdness in the words.

"Yah… I'll get going then!" Lavi didn't answer fully and planned to escape.

"Wait!" Allen grabbed Lavi's shoulder to stop him. "What do you mean?"

"I…" Lavi paused and released himself from Allen's grasp. "I'm leaving the Black Order today." With that, he ran out to prevent Allen from stopping him again.

Allen just stood there, dumbfounded. _'He's leaving?'_


	7. Confession

**Note: **This chapter may be quite disturbing… I'm not sure whether this chapter can be T once again… But to me, I think it's fine :) I won't be updating the next chapter tomorrow because I'm updating a M chapter which is the continuation from where I left off. So for those who are interested, go find it :) It's called fornication. There'll be a part of this chapter in it, so that first-time readers can understand. Pls review :) I love them XD

**Setting:** Somewhere after Lenalee got her innocence back in Crystal-form.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray man and the characters. I'm just using some of the characters for some fun

**Warnings:** Those who don't like BL and yaoi, don't read! My English may make you sick as well. Boys KISSING, LICKING AND TOUCHING!! I mean it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: Confession**

Lavi shut the door behind him, panting heavily.

"What are you doing? We're leaving now," Bookman said with a luggage on his bed.

"Right. I just went to brush my teeth before leaving," Lavi picked up his luggage on the floor. He knew that Bookman knew it wasn't just that simple as it seems.

"Let's go," Bookman said and both of them headed for the door.

Soon, they reached the doorway of the main entrance of the headquarters. A number of exorcists were waiting for them, some from the science department and the chief officer, Komui Lee. Lenalee and Miranda looked like they were going to cry any moment while Krory was already bawling and sneezing. Kanda was as unemotional as always.

"Thanks for the help all these while," Komui shook hands with Bookman.

"I should thank you for letting us staying here for our records," Bookman said.

Lavi walked over to Krory and patted him on the back before turning to Lenalee. "Where's Allen?"

"I don't know. I didn't see him in his room when I went to inform him about your departure," Lenalee said.

'_Sorry Allen… I can't go looking for you right now…'_ Lavi thought.

"And he's nowhere to be seen!" Howard walked towards Lavi. "I'm SO going to get reprimanded for this!"

"Give him a break! Maybe you're the reason why he's not here," Lavi accused. The inspector was about to retort when Bookman announced their leave.

"It's time we go," Bookman announced and bowed.

Lavi did the same and both of them headed for the door. The crowd bid them farewell and wished them good luck as they proceeded out of the building.

"Where're we gonna go now?" Lavi asked curiously as he put his hands behind his head, which he normally does.

"Let's see… We're go-," Bookman was answering before he was interrupted by Lavi's scream. He turned back to find Allen using Clown's Belt on Lavi, wrapping white strips of cloth around him and his mouth. Lavi struggled as hard as he could but it didn't budge.

"Sorry Bookman. I can't let him leave without hearing the truth from him," Allen apologized.

Bookman smirked and sighed, "After taking him with you, he wont be leaving anymore."

Allen didn't understand Bookman's words, but he continued his purpose of tying Lavi up. Grabbing Lavi, he sped off into the headquarters, into the Ark and into the piano room where Timcanpy was, sitting on the piano. With Lavi still tied up, he walked to the piano, Timcanpy projected the music score from its mouth and Allen played it. A door emerged on the wall and he dragged Lavi with him into the room, locking it just in case, leaving Timcanpy outside. He threw Lavi on the bed that's in it, released him and deactivated his innocence.

"What…? What's all the trouble for?!" Lavi breathed as he was unwrapped.

Allen pinned Lavi down as he crawled on top of him, giving him a killing glare.

"A-Allen?!" Lavi stuttered.

"Don't Allen me!" Allen hissed, giving Lavi shivers down his spine. "Tell me the truth! NOW!" he demanded.

"Truth? What truth?" Lavi asked although he was sure what Allen was demanding for.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Allen shouted.

Lavi had no choice. He had to tell the truth to Allen. He couldn't lie to him anymore.

"I…I like you… I adore you like the most beautiful human being in the world! I love you!" Lavi declared loudly and Allen crushed his lips with his. Lavi pushed Allen's head down with his hand, deepening the kiss. They were soon fighting for dominance as their tongues lashed out at each other's. Allen broke away from the kiss for air after minutes and Lavi took the opportunity to exchange their positions.

He proceeded to lick Allen's ear and Allen whimpered as he nibbled the side. Lavi beamed at that voice and continued to place trails of butterfly kisses from Allen's jaw to the neck. He sucked and licked the white-haired exorcist's neck, causing him to moan. His hands move about Allen's body, his left reaching into Allen's shirt from below, while the right fumbled with the buttons on Allen's shirt. Allen squirmed under his touch and reached into Lavi's red hair, gently stroking the soft tips until he touched the innocence. Thinking whether it could be pulled off, Allen tugged on it, successfully pulling it off Lavi's head.

"Why did you pull it off?" Lavi asked as his fringe fell over his forehead, pulling away from Allen's neck.

"I just wondered whether it's stuck to your head or otherwise," Allen explained, placing the headband-like innocence on to the nightstand.

Lavi snorted and placed kisses on Allen's chest. "It won't stick on me like how Timcanpy and two-spots do to you," Lavi teased and received a smack in the head. "Ouch!"

"Lavi leaned in and took Allen into a passionate kiss. He finally unbuttoned Allen's shirt, pulled it off and threw it carelessly on to the floor without breaking the kiss. Allen's dark reddish left arm was revealed. He shivered as cool air hit his naked upper body.

"You should've found us a room with heater or a fireplace," Lavi breathed into Allen's ear, worried that they might catch a cold. Allen shivered once again as Lavi's breath reached his ear. "Are you sure you're worried?"

Lavi smirked and purred in his ear, seductively, "Not really. I'll have you warmed up in no time." He lowered his head and engulfed a nipple in his mouth. Allen groaned with pleasure and he felt blood rushing to the lower part of his body. Lavi used his fingers and toyed with the other nipple. Allen arched his back in response, accidentally rubbed his groin against Lavi's, causing both of them to moan at the contact.

"…you don't look inexperienced to me…" Lavi suspected before smooching Allen's face tenderly.

"What… This IS my first time! You're the one who doesn't look inexperienced!" Allen exclaimed as Lavi kissed his cursed eye.

"Well, practice makes perfect!" Lavi went for Allen's lips but Allen shut his mouth tight. "Allen?" Lavi could sense jealousy and rage.

"So am I a practice object?!" Allen demanded, pouting his lips.

"NO!! I'm just kiddin'! You're the first person who I really love! As a Bookman successor, I'm not supposed to be in a relationship, until now," Lavi explained in panic.

"So that means… you can't continue to be a Bookman successor…because of me?" Allen reproached himself for being so stubborn, finally realizing what Bookman's words had meant.

"No, don't blame yourself," Lavi coaxed and kissed the other eye.

"But, you've worked so hard for it and because of me…" Allen was about to tear.

"Don't cry… It's not entirely your fault; I'm to blame as well. I can live on… as an Exorcist instead of a Bookman successor. It's fine," Lavi reassured Allen, cupped his face with his left hand, leading him into a gentle kiss.

Seeing Allen crack a smile, Lavi relaxed and continued from where he left off.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Allen was the first to wake up, many hours after their intimacy. He blushed furiously as he saw his sleeping mate beside him on the bed, recalling the things that took place hours ago. He snuggled against Lavi's chest and sighed as warmth spread throughout his body. "Lavi…" Allen murmured and an arm wrapped his waist in response, embracing him. "Lavi?!" Allen jumped.

"Good mornin' beansprout…" Lavi mumbled sleepily before realizing he didn't know that time. "No, wait! Not morning! Any idea what's the time beansprout?"

"My name's Allen… And, wait a moment…" Allen responded and scouted the room.

"Erm… around 12pm?" The white-haired estimated as he squinted because the clock was at the end of the room.

"So that makes 5 hours of sleep, inclusive of the time for lovemaking," Lavi concluded, causing Allen to blush.

Lavi noticed Allen's face turning red and grinned at his response. "You're just SO…cute!" he purred into Allen's ear, and he puled. "Stop teasing me…"

Lavi smirked and hugged the white-haired from behind. "I know you love it when I tease you."


	8. Decision

**Note: **This is the last chapter of this story: Rebirth!! Thanks everyone for your support! This chapter is REAL short! Sorry… :P There will be a continuation if I'm not lazy and when I have free time to write due to school reopening and I have tests which I haven't studied… And I've been having writer's block seriously… So who knows when I'll be able to start another story to continue this…

**Setting:** Somewhere after Lenalee got her innocence back in Crystal-form.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D.Gray man and the characters. I'm just using some of the characters for some fun

**Warnings:** Those who don't like BL and yaoi, don't read! My English may make you sick as well.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Decision**

"Erhum… So… Lavi, you've made up your mind to be an Exorcist?" the head chief cleared his throat and asked.

It had taken Lavi and Allen the whole afternoon to get their asses out of the room because they just couldn't stop kissing and groping on to each other like leeches. It was until Komui finally resolved to enter the Ark, annoyed, and found them locked in the room. With all his might, he yelled through the door, threatening them, "I know how energetic you kids are, but if you two don't get out of there by one minute, I'm going to smash the door down with my new Komurin EX 5: Breaking through expertise!!" Both of them would have been beef jerky if they were a few seconds late, knowing that Komurin always does more than what it's designed to do without fail.

"Y-Yes…" Lavi stammered, his brain still hadn't overcome the fear that was no longer threatening him. They've already reached Komui's office where Bookman, Reever and their friends were. They blushed furiously the moment Lavi and Allen arrived, knowing exactly (maybe not) what they did for the past many hours.

"He won't be able to continue as a Bookman successor even if he wants to, for he is now too attached," Bookman said.

"Sorry Panda Ji-," Lavi apologized and received a kick in the face, not able to finish his sentence.

"When are you going to learn?!" Bookman chided.

"Aw, come on. I know you don't hate it Pan-," Lavi was cut off again by a smack in the head. "Ow!"

"Alright, Lavi will continue to be an Exorcist. We wouldn't want to lose a capable Exorcist as well," Komui concluded as he stared at Lavi and Bookman bickering.

"Bookman," Komui called and Bookman turned to face him. "Are you still leaving, or are you going to resume your stay to record?"

"I'll be staying here to continue my records if you allow. Since this useless ex-successor isn't needed to leave anymore," Bookman said as he glared at Lavi.

"Ok, so I'll still be having two capable Exorcist to fight against the Earl who is getting more violent nowadays," Komui said. "We must pack up at a faster pace and NOT spend the whole day snuggling in the cozy bed, wasting our precious time away!" He glared at the boys guilty of the action mentioned. Both of them were frightened to death as Komurin might be released on them.

Thankfully Komui decided not to waste time on them and assigned the exorcists rooms to pack. Allen and Lavi were assigned to the same room as Komui was afraid that they'll be thinking about each other in separate rooms and not concentrating on packing up. Howard would still be supervising Allen, so they won't be able to do intimate.

"Lavi," Reever called and Lavi responded. "Are there any changes or did anything happen to your innocence?" he asked.

"I think there isn't much of a problem from it, just that I had a terrible headache after…" Lavi discontinued.

"Yes?" Reever asked, not getting a response from Lavi.

Komui gestured the other exorcists to leave, figuring that he might not want the other exorcists to listen. "And Noise! Don't stand around here! Go somewhere further or I'll get Komurin EX 6 to kick your ass!"

That scared the daylights out of Noise and he left the room in panic. The room was left with Komui, Reever, Bookman, Lavi and Allen.

"You can speak now," Komui said to Lavi.

"I-It's when I went for a shower… Then my head start hurting like mad that I almost fainted in the cubicle," Lavi spoke.

"Anything happened before that?" Bookman asked, knowing that that's not all.

"A-Allen was in my room until I chased him out before I went for a shower," Lavi said, his head lowering.

"Ok…" Reever said, deciding not to press on further and turned his direction towards Allen. "What did you do after getting out of Lavi's room?"

Allen's face flushed red directly and stuttered, "I-I… went back to my room…"

"…And?" Komui continued for him.

"I-I…cru…ied…like…mad…" Allen stumbled.

"What?" Reever exclaimed in shock. "You…"

"Cried?" Komui ended for him.

Everyone except Allen, who was petrified, turned towards Lavi with a 'What the hell did you do to him' look.

Lavi put his hands in front of him in defense frantically, "I-I..!"

Bookman stomped Lavi to the ground and bent his arm. "Ah!! Ow ow ow!! Okok! I'm wrong! Forgive me!!" Lavi begged.

"Just tell us what you did," Bookman said and the three of them glared at him. Lavi winced in fear and pain.

"I chased him out of the room!!"

Bookman glared, bent his arm further and increased pressure on Lavi's back. "OW! OW! OW! I…! He…!"

"Stop!" Allen screamed with his face full of sorrow, worried that Lavi might get hurt. "I'll say."

Bookman complied and Lavi sighed.

"I took the chance to find Lavi so that I can be alone with him because Howard is temporary gone. Then after we talked for awhile, I kissed him and he kissed back until he pushed me away, saying that he can't breathe. After that I asked him whether he like him and he said no. I got frustrated, threw him on the bed and touched his private, proving to him that he has feelings for me. Then he got furious, for God knows what reason, and ordered me out of the room. Then I ran out of the room, feeling depressed and forcing my tears back. Finally, I reached my room, fell on to my bed and cried like my father had just died. That's all," Allen finished.

All of them were stunned, their jaws dropped straight to the ground. Lavi was scarlet from head to toe while the others had tomato-red faces. "T-That's a little… TOO much information…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"So, in summary, Allen confessed his feelings and Lavi rejected him so he cried. At the same time, Lavi had a terrible headache," Komui concluded.

"Allen, do you remember asking us why your tears were absorbed into the innocence?" Reever asked.

"Y-Yah…" Allen blushed.

"Now I think I can make some sort of assumption…" Reever thought hard before continuing, "It's probably because Allen had a strong connection with Lavi at that time when Lavi was struggling with his innocence. So Allen's tears adding into the innocence might mean that if it wasn't for his emotions, the innocence wouldn't have been able to re-synchronize properly with Lavi. So there might be a need for both of them to have a strong bond with each other so that Lavi's innocence can continue synchronizing with him, otherwise, Lavi might be in danger. As for why Allen's crying caused a headache… It may be because Allen's tears at that time are of sorrow due to Lavi so the innocence is reacting as well, therefore causing the headache. It might be to punish Lavi OR the innocence was unstable due to Allen's emotions and that could endanger Lavi."

Allen looked at Lavi, worried and the redhead smiled to reassure him that it was all right.

"Well, don't look so glum!" Komui grinned. "It may not be as bad as it seems. We can't be sure about it until we get more evidence."

"Yah…" Allen forced a smile.

"Good thing you hadn't leave, Lavi. Thanks to Allen, or you might not have survived. God knows what'll happen to your innocence if you leave the Black Order and Allen. Your innocence might have rebounded on you," Reever said.

"Thanks," Lavi thanked him. "At least I know more about my innocence now. Don't let the others know about it yet. I don't want them to worry."

"More like you don't them to tease you about it," Reever teased.

"No, it's not!!" Lavi blushed furiously.

"Ok. We won't be able to do anything else, so get back to business!!" Komui suggested and Allen and Lavi complied, just about to leave the office before the chief officer called them back again. "Oh, wait!"

They froze by the door while Komui warned them, "Please be discreet about the relationship between both of you. Homosexuality isn't really accepted by many here."

Both of them smiled in gratitude and left the office for dinner before going to their assigned room.


End file.
